


Paper love hearts

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Cas at a Valentine's Day singles mixer that he didn't even want to be at. Luckily, Cas is hot and the sex is hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper love hearts

“'Welcome to our annual Valentine's Day charity singles mixer'. Sammy, do I really have to do this?” Dean whined, glaring with contempt at the flyer he'd been handed at the door.

“Yes, Dean. You promised,” Sam sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Dude really needed a haircut. “Plus, Jess would kill me if I couldn't even get you to come along.”

Dean silently agreed; Jess was scary when she was angry.

“Speak of the devil,” Dean muttered, watching with vague disgust as Jess appeared by Sam's side and greeted him with an overly enthusiastic kiss.

“Dean! I'm so glad you made it,” Jess beamed, hand still clasped in Sam's larger one.

“Jessica.” Dean tried to glare, really he did, but it was hard to stay mad at the girl. She smiled wider at his failed attempt at annoyance and enveloped him in a hug that smelt like apple shampoo and sweet perfume.

“Well I'd love to stay and chat, but Sarah looks worryingly close to stabbing somebody, so I should probably go help her out.” The last word faded away as Jessica hurried off to help her friend. For reasons unknown to Dean, Jess had willingly volunteered to help organise the event, an annual charity thing put on by the company she worked for.

“So, Sammy, what happens now?” Dean turned to Sam, raising one eyebrow.

“Well Dean, you're _single_ , and this is a _singles mixer_ , so I suggest you go and _mix_.” Sam had a real knack for being a sarcastic bastard sometimes.

“Man, I need a drink.” Dean ignored the triumphant look on his brother's face and quickly headed to the bar, pushing past men and women alike, all adorned with little paper love hearts (pink for single, red for taken. Dean refused to subject himself to that crap).

One hour and two beers later, Dean was staring sullenly out at the happily chattering crowd as Sam made small talk with some of Jess' work friends. Dean was so thoroughly lost in his own head that it took Sam three attempts to get his attention.

“Dean, I know I only made you come here to keep Jess happy, but I really think it would be good for you to talk to some people.”

Dean stared up at his brother incredulously. “Please tell me you are not doing this now, Sam.” Sam's face quickly became pleading, and Dean pointed angrily at him. “No, don't you try your damn puppy eyes on me. I don't need your advice, or your pity, okay? My personal life is just that – personal.”

Dean stormed away before Sam could respond, making a beeline for the bar. It was in a shadowy corner of the large room, which made Dean feel hidden away from prying eyes.

“You don't exactly look happy to be here.” Dean started at the voice, turning around to find the man it belonged to. He was tall, arms resting on the bar, while Dean faced out into the room. The gentle chatter of the crowd was gradually growing louder, more raucous.

“Excuse me?”

The man chuckled, looking down at his drink – beer, Dean noticed absently.

“Room full of beautiful women, all looking to score in one way or another, you should be fucking ecstatic.” The man was looking at Dean now, a smile tugging at his lips and crinkling his eyes slightly.

“I'm here against my will,” Dean replied, shortly. The man actually laughed then, and with a _whoosh_ Dean realised that he was really, really hot.

Let me guess, you're here as a, uh, 'wing-man'?” The guy clearly found this concept hilarious.

“My brother's girlfriend is one of the organisers, and since I'm single I was kinda coerced into coming along. You?” Dean felt himself unconsciously lean in towards the other man, slowly closing the already small distance between them. Dean took a swig from his beer and watched as the stranger's gaze flicked from his lips to his throat then back to his eyes.

“My sister dragged me along, intent on finding 'the one', or whatever that means.” Dean chuckled as the guy ran his hand through dark, messy hair. He had nice fingers.

“Probably nothing good- ” Dean cut himself off as he noticed a frantic waving from the other side of the room. Dean sighed, taking a last pull from his drink before setting the empty bottle on the bar.

“Excuse me. It looks like my Sasquatch of a brother is trying to get my attention,” Dean said with no small amount of regret. “Maybe I'll see you later...” Dean trailed off when he realised he'd never learnt the guy's name.

“Castiel.” Castiel smiled and held out his hand, which Dean took, noticing a firm grip and long fingers as he tried not to stare at Castiel's blue eyes.

“Dean. Well, it was nice meeting you, Cas,” Dean replied, reluctantly dropping the other man's hand before turning to walk away. He didn't miss the way that Cas licked his lips and fucking _winked_ , and if Dean nearly tripped over his own feet, it wasn't as if anyone noticed.

Sam, the dick, had called Dean over to introduce him to a girl. Who was objectively nice, but a little too small and a little too pretty for Dean, who could only think about angular jawlines and toned arms.

The sixth or seventh time Dean laughed insincerely at something the girl said, she made her excuses and hurried away, presumably to find a more willing male specimen. Dean couldn't say he was sorry. He sighed in relief, letting out the breath he'd been holding for the last ten minutes. Trying to ignore the confused looks Sam was sending his way from across the room, Dean headed back to the bar, partly for another drink but mostly in the hope that he'd run into Cas.

He was stopped by a light touch on the small of his back. To his surprise and pleasure, Dean spun around and found himself very close to the exact object of his _totally appropriate_ , slightly drunken fantasies.

“Dean.” Cas was a lot closer than Dean had first thought. He could pick out each individual eyelash as it swept across his cheek, and could feel the heat of Cas' body as he moved imperceptibly closer.

“Cas.” Dean swallowed, loud enough that it would have been audible if the crowd and the music weren't close to deafening. “Anyone caught your eye yet?”

Cas laughed and turned his head to the side. “No, this place is a little too, uh,” he turned back to Dean and raked his eyes over his body deliciously slowly, “ _hetero_ for my tastes.” Dean felt a blush bloom warm and welcome across his cheeks and down his neck. “I saw you talking to a girl, were you at all interested?”

“Would I be here with you if I was?” Dean delighted in watching Cas' eyes darken, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Someone pushed past Dean and suddenly they were pressed impossibly close together, Dean's nose almost touching Cas' cheek. With a jolt, Dean felt Cas' hands rest gently on either side of his waist, a steadying weight.

Going for gold, Dean asked, “Wanna get out of here?” Except his voice was wrecked, and his lips were _so close_ to Cas' ear and Dean fucking _felt_ the shiver that ran through the other man.

Cas' hands gripped tighter as he turned to growl against Dean's cheek, “I'll call a cab, you get our jackets.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean breathed.

And with that Cas was off, heading to the door that would lead outside for less noise and better cell phone reception. Dean stood still for a moment, breathing deeply while trying to calm his obvious arousal. It took a second for him to realise that Cas had pressed a cloakroom ticket in his hand, then he was quickly making his way to collect their jackets. He had hoped to make a quick exit and avoid Sam and Jess, but of course his luck wasn't _that_ good, so his brother stopped him at the door.

“You're leaving? Is it really that bad?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, and if he noticed anything different, he didn't mention it.

“Actually, uh,” Dean reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “I met someone.”

“No kidding! Who is she?” Sam was way too happy about the prospect of his brother maybe getting laid. Had Dean really been single that long?

Before Dean could answer, a warm body pressed against his side, long fingers gripped his forearm lightly and a low voice told him their cab had arrived.

“ _He_ is called Cas.” Sam's mouth opened a little and his eyes widened slightly, but really he didn't look too surprised to learn that his ostensibly straight brother was in fact kinda flexible. “And if you'll excuse us, we have a bed to get to.” Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed at that.

The cab ride home was a bit of a blur. They decided to head to Cas' place since it was closer, so the journey really didn't take that long, but it was plenty of time for Cas to drive Dean wild with pure _want_.

His hands were everywhere all at once: lightly tugging at Dean's wrist , sliding up the inside of his thigh, fingers ghosting over his cheekbone. They didn't kiss but their lips were close enough to share breaths, making Dean whine in frustration. This earned a pointed cough from the cab driver and a dirty chuckle from Cas.

Dean barely registered that they'd made it to Cas' house until they were inside and he was shoved up against the front door, Cas mouthing a line from his jaw to his clavicle. Dean slid a leg between Cas' thighs and started moving his hips slowly, a hand on the back of Cas' neck drawing the other man up into a scorching kiss.

The kiss was a revelation, the best Dean had ever had by far. Rough and gentle all at once, Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and circled his arms round his neck, while Dean lightly scraped his nails down Cas' lower back.

“Dean,” Cas growled, biting hard on Dean's lower lip and and grinding down with a wicked flick of his hips. “Fuck, _Dean_.”

Dean chuckled and pulled away slightly, just enough to enjoy the pretty redness of Cas' abused lips and the way his pupils were blown wide.

“Upstairs. _Now_.” Dean couldn't exactly argue with that so he took Cas' hand and followed him through the dark house, both of them toeing off their shoes and shucking their coats on the way. It took longer than it probably ought to have done to make it to Cas' room, as they stopped every few feet to exchange messy kisses and paw hungrily at each other.

Dean wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the heady rush of _Cas_ but he was only vaguely aware that they'd reached the bedroom when he was being pushed down onto a large bed, quickly followed by Cas. Dean pushed Cas' shirt up, trying to indicate that they really should get the fuck undressed right now. Cas blessedly got the message and pulled off his shirt, revealing a firm chest and arms, hairless and surprisingly tanned. Dean leant forward to mouth at a nipple which made Cas yell out a broken cry and fist his hands hard in Dean's hair.

Before long they were both topless and the delicious press of his chest against Cas' renewed Dean's already intense fervour. He quickly flipped them over so he was straddling Cas, grinding his hips down hard and fumbling at the other man's belt buckle, all without breaking their kiss. Cas took pity on Dean and reached down to undo his fly, pushing his jeans down with one hand while the other squeezed Dean's hip almost painfully hard.

Dean pants followed soon after, and he thought he might come from the feel of Cas' hardness against his stomach through just a thin layer of material. Cas wrapped a hand round Dean's cock through the fabric of his boxers and Dean almost blacked out, his head dropping down to rest on Cas' shoulder, breathing heavily.

Cas began moving his hand slowly and murmured huskily in Dean's ear, “Dean, tell me what you want. Tell me what I can do for you.”

“Shit,” Dean breathed. He pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the juncture between Cas' neck and shoulder and barely managed to choke out, “Want you to fuck me, Cas.”

Cas moaned beautifully and slipped his hand under the waistband of Dean's boxers, finally relieving the friction on Dean's hardness only to replace it with delicious skin-on-skin contact. Dean fucked up slowly into Cas' hand and palmed the other man's dick teasingly through his shorts. A whimper escaped Cas' lips. “Dean, thank _God_. Want you so bad.”

A blur of movement – Cas sat up to to rifle through his bedside cabinet, finding a condom and lube, while Dean deftly removed Dean's underwear as well as his own. They switched positions again, Cas running his gaze over Dean's body reverently.

Dean shoved the lube into Cas' hand and spread his legs wide, lifting his knees up to give Cas better access. Cas' eyes burned bright, boring a hole through Dean and making his heart rate quicken. He lifted his ass off the bed slightly indicating that Cas should _hurry the fuck up_ ; thankfully Cas got the message and flicked the cap off the small tube, coating his fingers liberally.

The first slick slide of a finger inside him knocked the breath out of Dean; it was pleasure mixed with pain and it was so fucking intense, so god-damn _hot_ that he had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself coming embarrassingly early. It was a long time since he'd done this but his body seemed to remember the actions, opening up and welcoming a second finger not long after the first. Dean rocked down impatiently onto Cas' fingers and kept up a babbling string of curses and moans, interspersed with Cas' name.

Cas turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the inside of Dean's thigh, twining the fingers of his free hand with Dean's. There were three of those long, pretty fingers scissoring in and out of Dean now, and he felt fucked out and glorious. Each time they brushed against the sweet spot inside of him Dean bucked up off the bed and yelled out, which only made Cas increase his pace.

“Cas, _fuck_! Now, please, need you in me,” Dean practically cried. Cas hummed and leant down to kiss Dean on the mouth with agonising laziness. He removed his fingers, leaving Dean feeling empty and used, and Dean heard the tearing of foil before Cas rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock.

“Dean,” he breathed out against Dean's lips, and Dean could feel Cas' hardness against his hole, “You're so – _ah_ – beautiful.” Cas pushed in slowly, carefully, but all Dean wanted was Cas roughly thrusting inside of him. He brought his knees up higher on the bed and started rocking back against Cas' slow movements; Cas ducked his head and drew in a shuddering breath.

Cas took both of Dean's hands in his own and pinned them above Dean's head, crashing their mouths together harshly, before _slamming_ into Dean with such force that the headboard of Cas' bed struck the wall loudly.

Dean gasped into Cas' mouth while the other man changed his angle to hit Dean's prostate with every thrust. Dean fell apart soon after, freeing his hands to wrap both arms around Cas' neck and pull him closer, kissing him all the while. Cas gripped Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises and Dean moaned at the thought of the marks he would leave.

“Want you to come just from this, okay?” Cas broke the kiss to growl these words into the space between them, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut while nodding his head enthusiastically. He was so, so, _achingly_ close.

Cas pulled Dean's hair roughly, biting Dean's exposed neck just hard enough that Dean was done – finished, through, _gone_ , orgasm punching through him with a violence that had his vision blurring at the edges. His hole clenched Cas' dick, which was enough to send Cas over the edge too as the other man's thrusts stuttered and he came deep inside of Dean with a shout.

Cas collapsed, whimpering slightly as he pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Dean. Dean was too thoroughly fucked to complain when Cas pulled him in to what was dangerously close to a cuddle, Dean's head resting on his shoulder and his body draped carelessly over Cas'. Dean shuffled closer in spite of himself and felt Cas' arms tighten around him in response.

“Cas- “

“Stay.” The word was barely more than a whisper but Dean heard it, felt the way his stomach turned somersaults at the weight it carried. He smiled into Cas' skin.

“M'not goin' anywhere, Cas.”

Dean's come was drying stickily between them, and they should probably get under the sheets since it was so cold, and _fuck_ Dean didn't even know Cas' last name, but he wasn't lying. There was nowhere he would rather be, and he planned on sticking round for as long as Cas would let him.


End file.
